All Over Again: Rejection Regrets
by Reasons Unknown
Summary: This story takes place after episode 3.21, Desire. Basically Alex realises what a complete idiot he is rejecting Addison and he tries to make up for his mistake. Cliché I know, but I hope it doesn’t totally suck.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own none of the characters, I have merely borrowed them for my own entertainment.

A/N – So part 2 of the series. I really couldn't decide which of the next two scenes I disliked the most, so I decided to just post them in the order they appear on the show. Therefore at number two on my list it is the end of episode 3.21, yeah the second time Alex rejects Addison.

I got so excited when Addison asked Alex to go back to her hotel room. Like actually sitting on the edge of my seat squealing excited, then a minute later it was just BOOM! That boom was my entire addisex world falling to pieces around me. Without further ado here is my version of the ending.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Addison walked out of the glass doors and in to the cool night air outside. She stopped and slowly turned around to stare at the building in front of her. Something had to change, she couldn't go back in to the hospital again feeling the way that she did right now.

She had never intended to stay in Seattle for as long as she had but something had always kept her there. She felt that the ties and responsibilities that held her had nearly all been severed now though, the last bond broken with one harsh statement of "_You're not my girlfriend"._

She saw the doors open once more and Alex Karev came jogging out of the hospital. He skidded to an abrupt halt when he saw her standing there staring at him. She tried and failed to make out his expression through the darkness, but she could tell from his stance that he was tense and worked up over something.

He moved closer to her and she stood perfectly still despite the fact that her mind was screaming at her to flee. Her fists were clenched, one pressed against the side of her body while the other clutched her bag so tightly her knuckles were white. Her whole body was tensed up ready to run away.

He was very close to her now. Close enough for her to make out the tension in his jaw, the creases on his forehead and the almost pained look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head firmly so he snapped it closed once more.

"I thought you were studying?" She said quietly, wrapping her coat tighter around her body. She felt sudden chills up and down her spine but she a feeling it was nothing to do with being cold.

"I should be studying but - " Alex started.

"Right, that's exactly what you should be doing. Good night." Addison cut him off before he finished speaking.

She turned around quickly and all but ran away from him, as quickly as her 3 inch heels would allow anyway. She heard him call out in a desperate voice but she kept walking anyway.

"Addison…wait please," She heard his hurried footsteps trying to catch up with her and his voice crying out. She spun around quickly causing him to smack straight in to her, he grabbed hold of her forearms to steady them both.

"What? What do you want from me?" She yelled, releasing all of the anger and frustration that had built up inside of her. She felt so confused by his behaviour that she couldn't keep her temper in check any longer. She had a feeling that she either had to yell at him or burst in to tears, the former seemed more appealing right now.

He seemed startled by her outburst and was silent for a moment. She shook her head and the tears finally started to fall from her eyes.

Addison tried to give him her best Satan glare, but the effect was somewhat diminished by her puffy eyes and the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"You said yourself I'm not your girlfriend Karev, just leave me alone." She said as forcefully as she could. She wrenched her arms form his grasp and carried on walking once more.

Alex watched her start to walk away and felt the panic well up inside of him. He had to explain his actions before the guilt which was eating away inside of him became overpowering. He hurried forwards and side stepped around her to stand directly in her path, forcing her to come to a halt once again.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to refrain from doing something she would later regret. Like, for example, taking off one of her stilletto heels and smacking him upside the head with it. Her eyes snapped open suddenly when he spoke so quietly she had to strain her ears to hear him.

"I'm sorry."

"What? I didn't quite catch that Karev." She said harshly and he looked up at her with a hurt expression on his face.

"I said I was sorry, you have no idea…"

"I have no idea of what? How sorry you are? Why you said those things to me?" She cut him off mid-sentence.

"Believe me I do know. I know how sorry you are, and I swear to god that you aren't half as sorry as I am. I'm sorry I ever let myself get in to this mess in the first place, I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm sorry for letting you get under my skin enough for you to be able to hurt me so much."

"But..." Alex started but she cut across him once again.

"No, I know why you said those things to me, because you're not a one woman kind of guy, because you're pathetically scared of letting anyone see the real you, because I'm just your boss…and you're not interested in me." She finished her rant and stared at him fiercely, her eyes daring him to argue with her.

He just watched her closely for a moment. Her chest was heaving from lack of oxygen as she had barely paused for breath during her long rant. Her cheeks were flushed both from the cool night air and from her anger. Alex didn't think he had ever seen anyone look as fiery or passionate as she did right then.

"You're right in most of what you just said…" He began, running a hand through his hair wearily. She cut him off once more before he had a chance to say anything else.

"What do you mean I'm right about MOST of it?"

"Damn it Addison, do you ever let a guy finish a sentence?" He said somewhat angrily but still he sounded weary. She glared at him in response but kept her mouth shut.

"So yeah, you are right about most of that. I'm sorry that you feel that way about me, that you are sorry you kissed me. Because of all the things I regret that's not one of them. I regret how I treated you afterwards, both after we kissed and then today after…well you know. I'm sorry that I'm so screwed up that I can't treat you right, I'm sorry I don't deserve you. I'm just not good at this."

"Not good at what?" Addison questioned.

"_This._ What we're doing right now, the whole talking about feelings and stuff. I'm not good at it. You're right when you say I'm not a one woman kind of guy, I've never done committed relationships. There's too much pressure to be a good guy, in relationships people expect things from each other."

"I can't be that guy for you Addison," He finished sadly.

"What guy? How do you know what kind of guy I want?" Addison said as she stared at him confused.

"Ava heard you and Torres talking earlier. You said you want a guy who barbeques and plays catch. I'm not that guy."

Addison stood momentarily frozen in shock. She stared at him as the emotions played over his face. His eyes were cloudy and maybe it was her imagination but she thought she saw tears lurking there somewhere. He looked broken and vulnerable and she wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold him.

"I never asked you to be that guy Alex. I was just asking if you wanted to go for a drink or if you wanted help studying. I wasn't asking for you to settle down and be _that_ guy." Addison said softly. At least his behaviour was making a little bit more sense now.

His hand reached out to caress her cheek lightly before he moved closer to her. When she made no move to pull away he put his arms around her tentatively and she moved her body flush against his.

Neither made any effort to do anything more. They just stood with arms wrapped tightly around each other, heads resting on each others shoulders. Addison let out a small laugh when she felt the first drops of rain fall on to her shoulders.

"Typical," She muttered in to his shoulder. The rain started to pelt down harder and faster as they stood there. Alex pulled back to look at her to find her smiling at him while water droplets ran down her face and clung to her hair.

"You know…erm…my offer still stands," She said loudly to be heard over the wind and rain. She looked at him uncertainly; she honestly didn't think she could handle another rejection.

It took Alex a few seconds to work out what offer she was referring to. Then it came back to him, before his blunt rejection she had offered to take him back to her hotel and help him study.

"I would love you to tutor me, Dr. Montgomery," He said with a huge grin breaking out on his face. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him happily.

"Get the answers right and there might even be rewards," She winked at him. "Get your ass in to your car and follow me back to the hotel."

He nodded and she turned around to make a run for her car. He stood still in the rain, watching her until she made it safely to her car. Addison unlocked the door and glanced backwards to find him stood right where she had left him.

She frowned in confusion; maybe he was having second thoughts. When she jumped in to the car and slammed the door shut though she turned back to find him running towards his own car, splashing through the puddles.

She felt her heart melt a little when she realised he had been making sure she got to her car safe before venturing off to his own. Switching on the engine she couldn't believe what a rollercoaster ride the night had been. One minute she had been feeling more depressed than she had felt in a long time, now it looked like things were lokoing up.

* * *

I was going to end this part here but then I thought I would be kind and give you another chapter. The next chapter will be light smut, nothing too heavy but still if there are any younger people reading this then the story ends here for you. Anyone else I can't wait to hear what you think of both this and the next chapter. Read and review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I have a couple of things to mention about this chapter. Firstly, I have never owned a pair of Prada shoes so I have no real idea how much they cost. I searched on the internet to see how much they are to buy. If the price is unrealistic I am sorry, but I did try to find out.

Secondly I am not a doctor, nor do I have any real medical knowledge. Anything you read here that is even remotely medically related has come from research from the internet. I apologize if it is inaccurate, I tried to make sure the sites were reliable but you never know.

Let me know what you think of this chapter, i really hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Addison did when she entered her hotel room was the same thing she did every night. First she kicked her heels off and then she hung her jacket up on the back of door. The only thing that was different tonight was that Alex was watching as she ditched the stiletto heels and waggled her toes in relief at having them free from the shoes.

"I knew those shoes couldn't be comfortable," He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"That is a price you pay for fashion, Dr. Karev," She replied quickly.

He smirked at her use of his title.

"Really, here am I thinking that the price _you_ paid for fashion was $400 for a pair of extremely uncomfortable Prada shoes, Dr. Montgomery."

"How do you know that Prada shoes cost $400?" She asked, glancing at him curiously.

"Maybe there is more to me than meets the eye," He said softly. She knew it was meant as a joke but the truth in his statement was undeniable.

"I am slowing figuring that out, Alex." She smiled at him genuinely. He gazed at her softly and she felt herself getting sucked in to his eyes. She cleared her throat eventually and glanced away from him nervously. "So…do you want me to quiz you?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Ask away." He took off his jacket and draped it over the arm of the small sofa that was beside the window, before he sat down on the edge resting his chin in his hands.

Addison watched the expectant look on his face as he looked up at her from his seat. Her mind seemed to be moving slower than normal and she couldn't think of a single question to ask him.

"What's wrong? You can ask me pretty much anything; this exam can cover any topics at all."

Addison shook her head and snapped herself out of her daze.

"Right well…uh…name some of the risk factors or side effects associated with a hysterectomy." She watched as his brow furrowed and his fingers tapped against his cheek lightly while he thought about his answer.

"Most of the problems are minor and reversible, they can include fever, infection, fatigue…" he ticked off the symptoms on his fingers as he recited them "…injury to the bowel or bladder during surgery and suffering a haemorrhage would be more serious complications." He finished speaking and smiled at her.

Addison was taken aback for a moment by his textbook answer but then wondered to herself why she was surprised. He could be an excellent student when he wanted to be and she didn't know why she expected anything less from him.

"I had a good teacher," He said, grinning at her. For a moment she thought she must have spoken out loud, but she realised that he had been watching the look on her face and he had correctly guessed what she was thinking.

"It was a very good answer," She said as she made her way over to the couch to sit down beside him. She sat down and tucked her legs up underneath her body, resting her back against the armrest so she was turned to face Alex.

"Ok, question number 2. What are the most common causes of infection in hospitals today?"

As Alex answered her question Addison tried to stretch her legs out in front of her but there wasn't enough space on the small sofa. Alex turned his body sideways and stretched his legs over to her side of the sofa, before grabbing hold of her legs firmly and placing them in his lap.

She asked him another question and when he started to answer she felt his fingers skimming lightly over her feet and ankles. He barely touched her at first, his fingers so light it was just a breeze over her skin. She put a hand up to her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud at the ticklish sensation he was producing.

Alex noticed her trying to contain her laughter and ran his fingers to the underside of her feet, gently trailing a finger down her instep. She let out a very unladylike snort before erupting in to giggles.

Alex laughed with her, happy to see her smiling so carefree. Her giggles subsided eventually as he soothingly stroked her feet. He was surprised she was letting him touch her, and not only that but she seemed to be enjoying it. He decided to push her a little bit further and he leaned forwards to kiss her ankle softly, running his hand up her calf to her knee.

"I don't think you've earned that yet, Dr.Karev," She raised an eyebrow at him and tried to remain calm, despite the fact that her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing rate had rapidly increased.

"Ask me another question then, Dr. Montgomery," He winked at her, but pulled his lips back from her skin. Addison had to stop herself from sighing at the loss of contact.

She took a deep breath before asking him another question. He answered immediately, his voice was confident and she felt a moment of pride to see how much he had learned.

Addison felt his fingers running higher up her leg as he became more daring, his hands resting above her knees now. Her stomach was doing flip flops and her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth it was so dry. She pulled her legs from his grasp gently and moved to stand up, intending to get a glass of water and calm herself down.

Alex frowned when she stood up and in one swift movement he leaned forwards and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her backwards so she landed in his lap letting out a loud squeak of surprise. Her arms reflexively grabbed hold of his shoulders and his stayed snugly around her waist.

Addison turned her head to reprimand him but the words froze in her throat when she realized their lips were millimetres apart and he was staring at her hungrily. She took a shaky breath and glanced from his eyes to his lips quickly.

He moved his head forwards to capture her lips softly, his hand coming upwards to cup her cheek. He pulled back after a moment and Addison couldn't help but let out a squeak of protest. He chuckled softly and when she opened her eyes he was smiling at her and stroking the back of his hand across her cheek lightly.

Alex looked at her questioningly, his eyes asking permission to continue. She nodded her head slightly and a second later their mouths were fused together once more.

Addison moaned lightly when his tongue slipped past her lips but the sound was lost in to his mouth. His hands stroked up and down her sides before sliding under her top to stroke the smooth skin of her stomach.

Her hands pulled his shirt over his head impatiently then explored the skin that was revealed to her. Alex chuckled as her fingers brushed lightly down his sides.

"Hmm, ticklish Dr.Karev?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow in her Satan like way.

"No," He responded breathlessly. Addison ran her fingers lightly over his ribs and tickled down his sides. "Okay, maybe a little." He panted as she mercilessly tormented him.

Alex grabbed her wrists and rolled them over. He underestimated the size of the couch and they ended up falling to the floor with a thump.

"Ow, what was that for?" Addison pouted as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry. Don't worry I'll make it up to you," Alex smiled. He reached down to grab the bottom of her top and pull it over her head. Addison moaned as he showered her torso with kisses, she was barely even aware of him sliding her jeans down her legs.

She managed to co-ordinate her fingers enough to loosen his belt and push his jeans down. Addison panted heavily as his mouth teased around the edges of her bra before he finally reached around to take it off. His hands went immediately to her breasts as he kneaded and kissed them both.

By the time they were both naked Addison could barely form a coherent thought. She could feel Alex's hands and lips all over her body, her senses were on fire and her nerves tingled in anticipation.

Alex braced himself on his elbows as he finally pushed inside of her. The sigh she let out as they connected was a sound he thought he would never forget. They moved together smoothly, their bodies pressed as close together as they possibly could get.

It was no time at all before Addison was crying out in release, followed closely by Alex. He rolled to the side and lay watching her for a moment as her breathing returned to normal.

"You know there is a perfectly good bed right there," Alex said glancing at the king size bed in the middle of the room.

"Uh, maybe next time we'll make it to the bed," Addison smiled.

"Next time?" Alex smirked.

"I said maybe, don't get your hopes up,"

"Give up the act, Montgomery. You want me and you know it." Alex didn't give her a chance to respond with a witty comment of her own, instead he crushed his lips to hers, stealing her breath away.

* * *

That's it for this part of the series. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. 


End file.
